Changements
by Cholerae
Summary: Voldemort élève Harry. Pur délire.
1. Et à l'avènement

Quelqu'un trouverait sûrement hilarant, pensa Voldemort, que son principal problème après la mort soit… la migraine. La destinée avait ce genre d'humour. Dommage que personnellement, il n'en ait jamais eu beaucoup. Mais honnêtement, que penser de cet enchaînement des faits ? Il était sur le chemin de la gloire, près d'endosser le titre du plus terrible des Seigneurs du Mal de tous les temps (ou du moins du dernier siècle). Il ne restait plus qu'une condition ridicule : tuer une famille pour faire un exemple. Pas de problème. Il avait emmené ses serviteurs les plus féroces, son petit escadron de la mort personnel, et les avait laissés à la porte pour admirer son travail : certaines choses devaient être faites personnellement. Pour la beauté du geste, au moins. Donc, arrivé à la porte, il avait tué le père. Bien. Après une pitoyable résistance et quelques cris, il avait tué la mère. Très bien. Le bébé aurait du être le plus facile juste lancer le sortilège de mort et viser entre les grands yeux verts. Et là, pas si bien. Non seulement le môme ne criait pas, ne pleurait pas et n'avait même pas l'air intimidé, mais en plus il avait des raisons de l'être : le premier avada qu'il avait pris avait rebondi sur son front pour revenir dans la figure de son assaillant. Qui s'était retrouvé sans corps. Ce qui était très perturbant, même quand on était un seigneur des ténèbres confirmé et qu'on en avait vu d'autres.

Il n'avait pas tout de suite compris ce qui s'était passé il s'était retrouvé d'un coup loin du berceau. Il avait repris ses esprits et voulu anéantir la punaise qui avait eu l'audace de lui exploser dans la figure : c'est quand sa main était passée à travers du berceau qu'il avait commencé à se douter de quelque chose. Après avoir repéré sa baguette sur le sol et essayé en vain de la ramasser, il avait vu ses craintes confirmées.

Il avait essayé de traîner son esprit désincarné dans l'escalier et à force de volonté y était arrivé. Et là, personne.

C'était le second choc de la soirée là non plus, il n'avait pas compris tout de suite.

Il avait du affronter la triste vérité :

Ses fidèles serviteurs avaient détalé comme des lapins !

Ah, il était joli l'escadron de la mort !

Sans aide immédiate, son esprit avait dérivé, entraîné par une sorte de vent immatériel, de plus en plus loin. Il avait quitté l'Angleterre avant l'aube et ne s'était arrêté que deux ans plus tard, dans une forêt dense qu'il avait su plus tard être située quelque part en Roumanie. Il lui avait fallu également des années pour être en mesure d'exercer une certaine influence sur le monde physique, sans parler de posséder de nouveau un corps.

Il s'était demandé pourquoi il n'était pas mort et s'était vu répondre quand il s'était réincarné dans la peau d'un serpent : un lien l'unissait au maudit bébé qui l'avait détrôné et qui vivait maintenant une vie calme et heureuse.

Enfin pas si calme et heureuse.

Il était passé de serpent en serpent, jusqu'au moment où il était tombé sur Quirrel – qu'est-ce qu'il fichait là celui-là ! - et avait pu rentrer en Angleterre. Pas une situation idéale, mais il avait des plans et comptait bien les voir s'accomplir !

Et maintenant il se retrouvait à secourir le maudit gosse qui l'avait détrôné, dépossédé de son corps et avait détruit sa réputation. Si ce n'était pas de l'humour, ça !

Complètement absorbé par son dialogue intérieur, le seigneur des ténèbres le plus redouté d'Angleterre, que nous appellerons Tom pour faire plus court releva la tête et se rendit compte qu'il était arrivé devant la manifestation de tout ce qu'il avait combattu toute sa vie : une parfaite maison de banlieue avec un jardin parfaitement entretenu, et même - gah !- une petite barrière blanche.

La normalité lui donnait des boutons.

Sortant de sa contemplation, il réalisa qu'un tout petit garçon s'affairait dans le jardin, ratissant les allées de terre battue et arrachant les mauvaises herbes. Le gamin était tellement concentré qu'il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il était observé.

Il en profita pour le dévisager il l'avait trouvée du premier coup, sa Némésis !

Le garçon avait des yeux qui lui mangeaient la figure. Il eut un soupir exaspéré : penser que c'était ça, le Sauveur du Monde Sorcier un petit tas d'os et deux grands yeux verts ! Pitoyable. Est-ce que ces moldus ne savaient rien faire bien, même pas nourrir un enfant ? Bon, il n'allait pas rester dans ce quartier résidentiel – gah !- jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Il s'avança vers le mioche toujours absorbé par son travail.

- Harry ?

Le petit garçon se tourna vers lui, surpris.

- Harry Potter ?

Un hurlement inhumain sortit de la maison, faisant sursauter le gamin.

- HARRY ! A LA MAISON ! MAINTENANT !

Le mioche fila à la vitesse de l'éclair, laissant Voldemort sur le seuil du jardin, à récupérer lentement son audition.

Les Seigneurs des Ténèbres en général n'étant pas réputé pour leurs manières, il ne faut sans doute pas s'étonner que l'idée de sonner à la porte ne vint même pas à l'idée du dit Voldemort. Il ouvrit tout simplement la porte et découvrit une scène d'une soirée normale chez les Dursley.

Pour lui, ça ressemblait à l'antichambre de l'enfer : Papa Cochon, maman Girafe et Petit (Gros) Cochon. Une fine scène de la vie britannique de banlieue : Monsieur vitupérait, la face rouge et luisante, tandis que Madame épiait les voisins par la fente des rideaux.

Il n'allait pas rester longtemps.

Faire court.

- Je suis venu chercher Harry Potter.

On aurait dit le signal du chaos. Le gros homme se mit à vociférer, la femme maigre à essayer de le mettre à la porte, tandis que le Rejeton de l'Enfer lâchait des éclats de rire stridents.

Il fit exploser un vase décoratif.

Dans le silence qui suivit, il se fit plus descriptif :

- Permettez-moi de me répéter : je viens chercher Harry Potter. Maintenant, s'il faut le récupérer en marchant sur vos cadavres, ça ne me pose pas de problème.

La femme émit un hurlement de scie à métaux.

- HARRY ! ICI ! TOUT DE SUITE !

Il s'attendait à entendre des pas dévaler l'escalier et fut tout surpris par un bruit derrière lui. Il se tourna vers l'endroit où l'attention des moldus semblait fixé : une porte signalant un placard à balais à la base de l'escalier.

Une petite tête pointa hors du placard.

- Un placard ?!, s'étrangla le plus grand sorcier noir du siècle. Vous l'élevez dans un placard ?!

- Il est encore bien heureux qu'on lui fasse de la place se rengorgea le gros homme au faciès de cochon.

Voldemort le regarda avec incrédulité.

- Vous avez pensé à prendre des cours de diplomatie ? demanda-t-il poliment.

Vernon Dursley devint écarlate.

- Non, parce que la cruauté j'ai l'habitude, mais tant de bêtise, ça me dépasse.

Le gros homme explosa.

- Ne me parle pas sur ce ton, abomination !

- Aah, dit le mage noir, on revient en terrain familier. Des menaces ?

Et sur un ton brutalement sérieux :

- La différence, c'est que je n'ai pas six ans. Et je suis moins facile à casser qu'un gosse mal nourri et sans défense. Problème, hein ?

Le bonhomme recula

Une courte - et laide - scène de violence plus tard, une haute silhouette maigre quittait le 4 Privet Drive, tenant par la main un tout petit garçon.

Harry Potter avait quitté Privet Drive.

* * *

A Suivre.


	2. La vie en famille

La situation était difficile pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Je ne sais pas comment être un parent ! Je ne l'ai jamais fait !

- Ce n'est pas grave, répondit le mioche généreusement je ne sais pas non plus comment ça marche.

Voldemort dut se rendre à l'évidence : les petits garçons étaient plus difficiles à intimider que les Mangemorts.

- Mais tu as vécu avec une famille tu sais comment ça se passe.

Le petit garçon frissonna.

- Vous pourriez… crier sur moi.

Après un regard pour voir comment était accueillie sa suggestion, il continua.

- Vous dites que tout est ma faute.

- Tout quoi ? ne put s'empêcher de demander le sorcier.

- Je n'ai jamais bien compris cette part, admit le garçon.

- Ça n'est pas grave, continue.

- Vous me traitez de monstre, vous dites que je salis votre maison et que je devrais être reconnaissant.

- … J'ai l'impression de connaître déjà cette étape. Après c'est « Puisque tu n'est même pas reconnaissant, tu ne mangeras pas », non ? Et « Tes parents étaient des bons-à-rien et ils t'ont abandonné parce que tu es un monstre » c'est ça ?

Le petit garçon le regardait avec de grands yeux.

- Non, parce que tu vois, cette partie-là on me l'a déjà faite et je suis sûr que c'est aussi pénible d'un côté que de l'autre.

Après réflexion, il ajouta :

- En tout cas, je ne me sens pas du tout dans le rôle de parent abusif. Tuer mes ennemis, oui miner le moral des braves gens, d'accord, torturer des mômes ? Je passe.

Et avec un sourire amer, adressé autant à ses souvenirs qu'au petit garçon en face de lui :

- Et puis qui a besoin de moi pour ça ? Tu remarqueras que les braves gens s'en sortent très bien sans que les méchants s'en mêlent…

Le front du petit garçon était plissé de concentration.

- Vous êtes… un méchant ?

- Absolument, fit-il sèchement. Son physique ne suffisait pas ? Sûr, Quirrel avait été plus un couard qu'une actuelle nuisance avant qu'il le possède, mais il n'avait quand même pas la tête du brave type, surtout avec ce turban ridicule… il devait admettre qu'il était un peu froissé dans son ego de devoir porter une apparence aussi pitoyable. Bien sûr, Salazar disait que seul le résultat comptait… mais il y avait le style, aussi, argumenta-t-il avec lui-même, un peu chagriné.

Pendant tout le temps de sa réflexion, le garçon avait suivi son propre train de pensée.

- Mais… fit-il timidement. Est-ce que vous ne devriez pas vouloir me blesser ? Et il leva de grands yeux timides mais convaincus vers le sorcier.

Sorcier qui ressentait profondément l'ironie de la question, en même temps qu'une vieille rancœur. Visiblement on apprenait toujours aux enfants que le monde était noir et blanc et qu'on ne pouvait vivre que d'un seul côté, sinon on était damné.

- Parce que c'est la règle pour les méchants, c'est ça ? fit-il d'un ton plus brusque qu'il ne l'avait prévu.

Le garçon recula mais hocha la tête, terriblement résigné. En ce moment, il lui rappelait horriblement Severus quand il était venu prendre la marque à quinze ans. Pas lui-même, non, il avait toujours eu du feu à cracher sur ceux qui le maltraitaient, quelle que soit sa situation mais Rogue, quoi qu'il en pense, était déjà brisé quand il l'avait rejoint. Il l'avait regardé de la même façon, prêt à se faire battre, parce que le monde était comme ça. Il ravala la boule (de colère se dit-il fermement) qu'il avait dans la gorge. Rogue l'avait trahi, Quirrel lui avait au moins appris ça. Il avait chouchouté le jeune sorcier, l'avait traité en favori autant qu'il pouvait sans susciter trop de jalousie, avait encouragé cette brillante intelligence, et l'autre l'avait récompensé en vendant ses secrets à l'homme qui l'avait blessé. D'un de ses Serpentards, il aurait accepté et admiré cet instinct de survie, mais Sev- _Rogue_ avait toujours été trop Serdaigle pour faire quoi que ce soit légèrement. De sa part c'était vraiment une trahison. Il secoua la tête pour échapper aux souvenirs et à l'emprise de l'amertume et se concentra sur le garçon en face de lui pour lui apprendre le Premier Principe de Réalité, tel que découvert par Tom Riddle dans sa douzième année :

- Mais les méchants n'obéissent pas aux règles, n'est-ce pas ?

Le gamin en resta bouche bée. Visiblement, il n'avait pas poussé le raisonnement jusque là. Tom en ressentit peut-être plus de satisfaction que nécessaire.

- Un méchant, c'est quelqu'un qui décide…- non, il ne pouvait pas l'appeler Harry, le nom lui restait coincé dans la gorge - petit. Pas de règles, pas d'obligations. Il est libre.

La plupart des gens auraient trouvé amusant de voir un misérable bout de gamin habillé de loques se concentrer sur un problème moral de cette façon. Lui ne voyait que les yeux brillant d'intelligence, sans doute trop rarement sollicitée, concentrés sur le problème en main. Mais aussi il s'était fait une spécialité de découvrir des diamants non tailles jetés par des gens négligents sur le bas côté.

- Mais, reprit le gamin, est-ce que pour être un méchant, il ne faut pas être méchant… tout le temps ?

Aha. Raisonnement à deux inconnues. Vocabulaire un peu relâché, mais…

- Pour être méchant il suffit que les gens bons ne vous aiment pas.

…ça allait peut-être être moins dur qu'il avait pensé.

Moins ennuyeux, en tout cas.

* * *

A Suivre.


End file.
